


Baby Blues

by supercasey



Series: Red vs. Blue Childhood [2]
Category: Halo, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Care, Depression, F/M, Fluff, For The Kids, Kids, M/M, Mentionings Of Dead Characters, Military, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red vs Blue - Freeform, Sadness, Soldiers, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Simmons had seen alot in his time as a soldier. He had seen his boyfriends little sister show up in a ship that nearly crushed their rookie, Donut. He had seen a man give birth to a blue alien in Blue Base. He had even seen a man find out that he was really an AI and take over a lazer shooting god thingy. But this, was not expected at all. When Washington, Carolina, Caboose, Tucker and Church all show up at Red Base's doorstep as little kids, the Red Team is completely shocked. But with Sarge gone on vacation and no current armies to fight, the Red Team is forced to care for the Blue Team until they can return to their original ages. Church, Caboose and Tucker are all six years old, Washington is seven and Carolina is eight. With Donut, Lopez, Doc, Simmons and Grif caring for them, what can possibly go wrong? One word. Everything. After Season 10, if Carolina and Church were to have stayed with Blue Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Steps

To say that Simmons was surprised was an understatement. He had seen alot in his day, men giving birth, crazy sisters, crazy ex-girlfriends, AI programs and even a machine mistaken for being a god. This, was not expected, to say the least. Rumor was that the Blue Team had somehow acquired a new weapon, upon which their two highest members, Carolina and Washington, tested out. To make a long story short, everyone in Blue Base are now little kids... this was just not Simmons day. So now, Simmons found himself carrying a six year old Church and a six year old Caboose into Blue Base while Carolina carried Tucker and Washington simply followed with Grif from behind. It would've been so much easier had the Blue Team remembered anything. But sadly, they all only had minor facts that they remembered.

Church, Caboose and Tucker seemed to know the Red Team's names easily along with Washington and Carolina's names, but otherwise, they only remembered smidgens of their lives here in the war. Carolina and Washington knew everyone's names, as well as that they were Freelancers, but otherwise... they thought they were still little kids from wherever they used to live as normal children. It didn't help that Sarge was gone, apparently spending time with his family in Texas. So now, Simmons, Doc, Donut, Lopez and Grif were left to care for these little kids... what were they going to do now?

"Carolina! Stop hitting Washington, he said he was sorry!" Doc yelled as he tried to pull a very angry Carolina off of a sobbing Washington. Apparently, Washington had said something that she didn't like... this was not going well. "Donut! I could use some help over here!"

Donut quickly entered the room, a squirming Caboose in his arms. "I'm kinda busy here, ask Grif for help!" He yelled, he was currently trying to tire out the overactive rookie of the Blue Team, but with little luck.

"I wanna play with Leonard!" Caboose screeched, everyone in the Red Base could easily hear that. "Leonard's my bestest friend!"

"No I'm not! You're a dummy!" Church screamed from where he was being held by Grif, who was trying to get the kids to settle down. "I don't wanna play with anybody but Tex!"

Simmons cursed to himself, if only Tex were still alive, but she was dead and gone, never coming back. But how do you tell a person who's programed to be in love with someone that that someone is never coming back? "Leonard... Tex is gone, we already told you that."

Well, that dropped a bomb.

Immediately, the whole base filled with the cries of Church, followed by Washington (He was still being attacked by Carolina), Caboose, Tucker and even Carolina from feeling scared that something was very wrong. The Red Team tried everything, Lopez was speaking in Spanish to Tucker to try and calm him down, Donut was bouncing Caboose, Doc was trying to still pry Carolina off of Washington, now with the help of Grif, and Simmons was rocking Church, but nothing was working.

"Oh man, I never thought taking care of kids was so much work, how'd Tucker do it?" Grif asked as he still struggled with trying to get Washington as far away from Carolina as possible.

"I dunno Grif, why don't you ask him!?" Simmons yelled as he finally started to feel Church calm down, if only a bit.

Donut brightened up. "Yeah!" He turned to Lopez. "Hey, Lopez, think you can make a device that will let know how Tucker raised his baby?" He asked the Mexican robot.

"¿Me veo como un hacedor de milagros para usted?" Lopez responded. ("Do I look like a miracle worker to you?")

"Thanks Lopez, I knew you wouldn't let us down!" Donut replied, still bouncing the toddler in his arms. "Hey, I think Caboose fell asleep!"

Everyone checked in Donut's arms, yep, Caboose had fallen asleep and was now curled into a small ball, hugging Donut's armor with a lazy smile on his face. Donut smiled as he ruffled the boys hair, holding him close. "Man... he's alot tinier now than he was before, huh?"

"Yeah... I still preferred them all as adult assholes rather than baby assholes." Grif said as he held an asleep Washington in his arms, who looked like he had passed out after awhile. "Um... wheres the first aid kit, I think Carolina gave Wash a black eye." He muttered.

Doc handed Grif the first aid kit as he held Carolina, who was barely awake. "Are you gonna say sorry for hitting Wash when he wakes up?" He asked her.

"No!" Carolina answered angrily. "He started it, he wouldn't let me use his rifle!"

Donut's eyes widened. "How the Hell did Washington get a rifle? I thought we hid them all!" He pointed out.

"Its Washington, of course he found a damn weapon." Grif explained.

"Language! There are children in the room!" Doc said as he finally felt Carolina fall asleep in his arms. "Alright... who's room should we let them sleep in while we figure this out? We can't use Sarge's room, he'd freak if he found out that the Blue Team slept in his own bedroom." He explained.

"Not my room, I don't want to find out if any of them drool!" Grif said.

"Not like you even use your own room anymore..." Simmons muttered, a sly smile on his lips.

"...Bow chicka bow wow..." Tucker mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling closer into Lopez.

Grif's eyes widened. "Okay, how the Hell does he do that?" He asked the room in general. "That can't be normal."

Simmons shrugged. "Well, its Tucker, whats normal about him, he gave birth to an alien, didn't he?"

"Well... yeah, but that still doe-" Grif started, but was interrupted as Washington woke up.

"Where am I?" Washington asked as he looked around, suddenly staring up at Grif with wide, grey blue eyes. "Where's North?" He asked.

"Who the fuck is North?" Grif asked in return, raising an eyebrow at Washington. "Um... whats your real name, I mean, other then Washington?"

Washington scratched his head, so far, the children seemed to all prefer when the Red Team called them by their first names, but they would still answer to their last names if they needed to. So far, Carolina only accepted Carolina, never giving away her real name to anyone, claiming only York was allowed to call her by her real name. "I'm David." Wash announced.

"Do you like being called David?" Doc asked.

Washington seemed to really think about that, looking around as he thought, his eyes wide with curiosity. "I like Wash or Washy." He decided flatly. "Only Maine calls me David."

"¿Quién diablos son todos estos estados?" Lopez asked as he handed Tucker to Donut. ("Who the heck are all these states?")

"I agree, Lopez, we need a playpen for the kids!" Donut said happily as he held both Carolina and Tucker. "Could you build us one?"

Lopez was silent for a few seconds. "Debería haber huido con Sheila mientras tuve la oportunidad." He said rather sadly. ("I should've ran away with Sheila while I had the chance.")

"Alright, since Lopez is on playpen duty or whatever... what should we do?" Donut asked.

"I dunno... how about we all take a nap, too? I mean, I think the Blue Team has the right idea here. In fact, how about I take a nap, and the rest of you figure out whatever you wanna do? Cool? Great, bye." Grif said, carrying away Tucker, Church and Caboose to his own room before going to Simmons room to sleep on his bed.

Suddenly, Carolina woke up, immediately jumping out of Doc's arms (Grif had handed her to him on the way out) and walked right up to Washington, who whimpered and hid behind Simmons as she came ever closer. She suddenly held out her hand, a sad look on her face. "... sorry I hit you." She said.

Washington seemed to study her, everything was very quiet. "Really?" He asked fearfully. "Are you not gonna hit me again?"

"Only if you deserve it." Carolina told him, smiling at the smaller child. "Um... wanna play or something?"

"Yeah!" Wash yelled, grabbing Carolina's hand and running off to Donut's room. "Uncle Donut said we could use his old toys from when he was a kid, come on! Lets play soldier!"

Everyone just watched as they ran off, soon, the base was filled with the sounds of Washington and Carolina laughing and giggling as they played soldier, making fake banging noises as they chased each other around. Lopez soon left the base, going to his private shed to work on the playpen while the rest of the team simply watched. "Wow... I guess they're really just little kids now, huh?" Simmons asked aloud.

"It'll wear off in about three or four weeks... but yeah... they're just little kids right now I guess..." Donut answered. "And until they get better... I'm gonna be the best mommy ever!" He announced. "Look out world, mommy of the year is coming through!"

Simmons simply shook his head, a lazy smile on his face. "Typical Donut." He muttered.

To be continued!


	2. Three Little Trouble Makers

It was official, Simmons was never letting Grif tuck the kids in again, ever. If he had ever known that Grif wouldn't lock the bedroom door, he would've tucked the little trolls in himself. Now, Church, Tucker and Caboose were missing, with no signs of where they were. Simmons, Doc, Donut. Grif and Lopez were looking everywhere, but with very little success. Washington and Carolina tried to help, but after awhile, they simply started watching some kind of cartoon on the TV in Grif's bedroom, claiming they'd wait encase the toddlers returned. Just as Simmons was checking under the fridge, he heard a loud shout from Grif, a sound he had become familiar with in this war.

"I found Church!" Grif announced as he ran into the kitchen area, where Simmons was.

"Where is he?" Simmons as he stood up, his maroon armor was long since removed, allowing him to wear a dark red T-shirt and black jeans. He had short, orange hair with freckles all over his cheeks, accompanied by bright green eyes... he truly looked more Irish then Dutch in appearance.

Grif sighed, scratching the back of his head. He had orange hair like Simmons, but it was extremely curly and messy, he had a barely noticeable tan and even had light brown eyes. "Um... well... he's in the old prisoner room, the one we once kept Tex in. He refuses to come out... I think he might have found something of hers, from when she was still alive."

Simmons sighed, rubbing his temple as he leaned on the counter top. "Any news from Doc and Donut?" He asked, trying to calm his ever upset nerves.

"Nope, well, I think Doc mentioned that he wants to run a physical on each of the kids once we find them, but other then that, nothing." Grif yawned loudly. "Oh man, I'm so tired, when can we be done?"

"You just took a nap." Simmons pointed out.

Grif shrugged. "Well, I'm tired from looking for the little squirts."

"Whatever, I'm going to go get Church, you stay here and keep looking for Caboose and Tucker." Simmons ordered before leaving the room.

"Whatever you say, general kiss-ass." Grif yelled mockingly before continuing his toddler search.

So, Simmons started his walk to the prisoner room, passing both Donut and Doc on his stride. Donut had brown hair, slightly longer then most males hair, and bright, blue eyes. Doc had black hair, about as long as Donut's to be honest, as well as light green eyes that are usually hidden behind thick ass glasses that scream wimp like nothing else. Doc was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt with a red plus on the front, as well as white jeans accompanying it. Donut wore a pink T-shirt, which he claimed was light red, and blue jeans that reached his ankles. Looking around as he rushed even faster to the prisoner room, Simmons couldn't help but worry that Sarge might find out about this. If he did... oh god, Simmons didn't want to think about that. He already had it good here so far with Sarge, he wanted Sarge to like him, and if the leader found out about all of this, then Sarge would hate and possibly even blame Simmons for all of this.

Pushing the thoughts away, Simmons finally reached the room. He quickly typed in the password before entering, seeing a tiny Leonard Church curled in a ball on the cool, tiled floor. He had jet black hair, much like Washington's, and dark green eyes that Carolina explained once was the Director's eye color as well. He was also wearing glasses, but was constantly taking them off, claiming they were just as stupid, if not more stupid, then Caboose. Looking closer, Simmons could see what Church was clutching to his chest. It was a T-shirt, one he distinctly remembered Tex wearing in the Red Base after she had been captured, having taken off her armor for a short time to use the restroom. The T-shirt itself was a black one with the words 'Texas Pride' written on it in white lettering. Getting on one knee to be at Church's eye level, Simmons stared at the tiny boy.

"Leonard." Simmons spoke, his voice stern yet thoughtful. "We need to go now, come on."

Church shook his head, tears trailing down his pale face. "No." He said angrily, but his voice was weak from crying. "I promised I'd forget her... but I can't. I want Tex back."

Simmons sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to think of what to say. "We all... miss her." That was lie, mostly only Washington and Church missed Tex, but neither really said it often, and when they did, they'd leave the room to be alone. But now they little kids, kids who couldn't understand everything that was going on and why it was happening. "But look, I can't fix everything. I wish I could, but I can't. If I had the power to, I'd let you have a million Tex's, but I can't do that for you. So, I need you to come with me right now and help me find Caboose and Tucker... Tex would want you to move on and be happy, wouldn't she?"

Church sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he pulled on his glasses, still holding onto the T-shirt. "Can I keep it?" He asked, referring to the T-shirt.

"Of course... come on, I think Donut has an old teddy bear that can wear the T-shirt, that way you can have Tex with you all the time, okay?" Simmons asked as he scooped Church up effortlessly.

"Okay..." Church mumbled, clutching onto Simmons neck as the soldier left the room. "But I still think Caboose is a dummy."

"We all do..." Simmons muttered in agreement, carrying the tiny boy off.

...

Grif yelped extremely loudly as Tucker slammed onto his back. Somehow, Tucker had made his way into the heating vents, and decided to attack Grif from the sky. "DOC! DONUT! SIMMONS!" He screeched, flailing as he attempted to get the crazy child off of his back. "I FOUND TUCKER! NOW SAVE ME, HE'S GOT ME!"

Immediately, Donut came running in, accompanied by Washington, who still wanted to play soldier and perform a 'rescue mission' to find and save the three children that were missing. "Coming! Oh no... Tucker, let go of Uncle Grif."

Tucker only laughed in reply, he had dark brown skin, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that curled slightly. He was wearing a teal colored T-shirt and black shorts, he was still laughing as he began pulling and yanking on Grif's hair. "AH! Donut, just get him off of me!" The orange soldier yelled.

"No way! I'm winning!" Tucker announced as he pulled on the mans hair again, receiving another scream. "I'm the best alien monster!"

"Not so fast, Tucker!" Washington yelled as he started climbing onto Grif with ease. "I'll stop you, for I am Agent Washington, the coolest Freelancer ever!"

Grif struggled until he finally fell to the floor, sending Tucker and Wash down with him. Immediately, Tucker jumped out from under Grif and started to make a break for the vents, but Wash grabbed him by the shirt collar and started trying to drag him towards Donut and Grif. "I have concurred the mighty alien!" Wash explained.

"No fair!" Tucker whined, trying to escape from Washington. "You cheated! You're bigger then me!"

"There is no cheating in war!" Washington yelled, before running off somewhere, supposedly to tell Carolina all about his big victory.

Donut sighed with relief as he scooped Tucker up, patting his head. "Well, I think you're a great alien, Tucker. Want to go play with Carolina and Washington for awhile?"

Tucker seemed to think this over, obviously still upset over his 'major defeat by Agent Washington'. "Okay..." Tucker muttered as he was set down, already heading off to find Wash and Carolina. "But I'm still the best alien monster ever."

"Sure kid." Grif muttered as he stood up, yawning again. "That's it, I'm taking a nap, I think I've earned it." With that, he walked off to Simmons room once more.

...

Doc had given up on searching inside Red Base for Caboose after awhile, deciding that he'd look around outside for the blue tyke. The area was beautiful as the sun began to set, the valley now bathed in an orange hue as Doc looked upon it from the roof of Red Base. He looked upon the horizon, trying to spot Caboose, at least he knew how Caboose was dressed and what he looked like. Caboose had blonde hair, almost a dirty brown at the roots, and bright, baby blue eyes that looked full of innocence and charisma. He had pale skin, much like Church. and wore a bright blue T-shirt along with tan shorts and black sneakers, which Doc assumed might be untied. Looking closer at Blue Base, Doc suddenly heard an explosion from the area.

"Oh no." Doc mumbled as he ran full force for Blue Base.

It took him about ten straight minutes of running (It would've taken longer for anyone else, but he had taken track as a kid in High School) before he reached Blue Base. Upon reaching it, he heard the words 'Firing Main Canon' very loudly, before a tree was sent flying overhead. Doc looked around, freezing as he saw the sight before him. Somehow, Caboose had made his way into Sheila (Lopez had fixed her back up awhile back) and was now playing with her by driving the tank. As Doc came closer, he saw Sheila turn towards him, making him yelp in a panic.

"Hello Doc." Sheila greeted in that robotic tone of hers. "Are you here to retrieve Caboose?"

"Um... yes? He ran off." Doc explained.

Shelia opened her cockpit, allowed Doc to look inside. Inside was a very much asleep Caboose, who was curled into a soft ball as he snored lightly, in the main seat of the tank. "I was entertaining him until he fell asleep, then I went on autopilot." She explained.

"Well... thanks for finding him for us..." Doc said rather awkwardly as he scooped up Caboose, carrying the tiny boy in his arms easily. "Why'd you blow that tree up earlier?" He asked.

"Oh, I was merely destroying things, in order to gain more land for future buildings on the Blue Teams property." Sheila explained before driving off somewhere.

Doc sighed with relief as he started to carry Caboose home, to the Red Base. "Come on, Caboose. Lets go home." He muttered as the sun finally set, leaving the valley in an enchanting midnight blue shade.

To be continued...


	3. The Best Game Of Hide And Seek Ever, Of All Time Part 1

It was a full day and a half before things really changed much. Washington one day walked into the kitchen, Carolina right next to him as they entered. Washington had jet black hair like Church and grey blue eyes, as well as the fact that he was now wearing a dark blue T-shirt that belonged to Doc that reached well past his knees. Carolina was in black jeans and a white T-shirt with a green sweater tied around her thin waist. She had red dyed hair and bright, green eyes that glittered with respect and heroic intentions. The two stared up at Donut and Doc, who were both working in the kitchen to get lunch ready. Donut smiled as the two kids entered, he loved taking care of these kids, it made him feel like a mother in a way. As he sent a kind smile towards Doc, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a family... maybe with Doc...

"Mom." Washington said, getting Donut's attention. Somehow, in only a day, Donut had gotten all of the kids addressing the Red Team as Uncle Grif, Uncle Simmons, Uncle Lopez, Dad (Doc) and Mom (Donut) How he did it, no one was sure. "Me and Carolina are bored, we wanna do something other then soldier."

Donut almost cursed, but he and the team had been holding back from swearing in front of the kids. "Um... how about we play the Quiet Game instead?"

"That's boring!" Carolina said loudly, catching Tucker, Caboose and Church's attention from the living room.

Lopez had actually built the playpen after all, the thing was, Tucker kept breaking it open, allowing himself, Caboose and Church to escape it on a daily basis. Church was also completely glued to the teddy bear Donut had given him, which wore Tex's old T-shirt, which Simmons had caught Church whimpering into several times when scared. Tucker seemed the most attached to a wooden sword toy that was shaped just like his key weapon, Lopez had somehow made it for the tyke. However, of all of the kids, Caboose had the oddest toy that he adored. He was oddly attached to an empty sniper rifle that belonged to Church as an adult, but thankfully, Doc had taken all of the bullets out of all of their weapons in the base. So now, Caboose would drag the rifle around by the barrel and hum all sorts of tunes, usually snuggling the gun whenever he was watching TV or watching Grif and Simmons face off in video games.

"I wanna play too!" Tucker said as he and the rest of the Blue Team entered the kitchen. "We wanna go outside!"

Oh no, well, they couldn't do that, no sir. As much good as it would do for everyone if the kids had more room to play in and explore, it was also extremely dangerous. The valley was uncharted for either team, who knew what monsters or aliens could be lurking around or what armies might be stationed nearby, who knows, they might shoot at kids if they saw them as threats. Seeing as it was too risky, Doc and Donut had declared going outside to be off limits. So, now, everyone was more or less going stir crazy. After all, it was unfair to the kids if the adults got to go outside whenever they wanted to, but they couldn't. So now, everyone was paying the price.

"Its too dangerous, besides, its almost dinner time." Doc explained.

Church glared at the adults. "If we can't go outside... we'll call Sarge!" He announced.

Everything went deadly quiet. "No you can't." Grif said as he entered the room, arm wrapped around Simmons waist. "You don't even know his number."

"Is that a challenge?" Carolina asked, an evil smirk on her lips. "We do too!"

"Prove it." Simmons challenged, smirking at the girl.

Carolina nodded to Washington. "Wash, call Sarge on the TV, tell him all about how the Blue Team is being cared for by the Red Team. Also, Lavernius, Michael, Leonard, jump around in the background with your helmets on for extra measure, just so Sarge sees how we won!"

"Got it, boss." Wash said, running already to the TV with the Blues on his heels.

"Wait!" Simmons suddenly yelled, a nervous sweat starting on him. "What if Carolina isn't bluffing?" He asked the team.

The Red Team exchanged looks. "Vamos a eliminarlos todos hacia fuera con cloroformo." Lopez suggested. ("Let's just knock them all out with chloroform.")

"No Lopez, we should wait before we cal for reinforcements." Grif answered as he thought about what to do. "Actually, why don't we just let them out, the less to use guns to shoot at us the better as I always say."

"No, you always say we should take a nap." Simmons pointed out.

Grif smirked evilly. "Only if its with you."

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker cheered, smiling up at the male could.

"Well... if we keep our eyes on them, they'll be fine." Donut finally said after awhile.

Simmons smiled. "Lopez, mute your ears."

Lopez glared at Simmons. "Vete a la mierda, No voy a caer en eso dos veces. En realidad, nunca me enamoré de ella, me hice el último tiempo. ¿Por qué no, te voy a divertir, sí, son silenciados, Simmons." He announced. ("Fuck you, I won't fall for that twice. Actually, I never fell for it, I pretended to last time. So why not, I'll amuse you, yes, they're muted, Simmons.")

"Good job, Lopez!" Simmons said happily before turning to Grif, Doc and Donut. "Okay, lets send Lopez out to watch them, that way if they die, its his fault. But if they kill him, we didn't lose anyone important."

"Puedo escuchar todo lo que dices pedazo miserable de mierda." Lopez announced angrily, but it held alot more sarcasm. ("I can hear everything you're saying you lousy piece of shit.")

Donut scowled at Lopez. "Quiet Lopez, we're still talking over here!" He explained angrily.

"Oh, lo siento, mis oídos todavía no están silenciados, imbécil." Lopez answered. ("Oh, sorry, my ears are still not muted, asswipe.")

"Great, alright, so we'll send Lopez out after dinner, alright?" Simmons said.

Grif nodded. "Yep, man, I'm gonna take another nap after dinner."

"I'm starting to think that you nap more then the kids do." Doc announced as he stood up straight.

The Blue Team simply stared, eyes curious of everything that had just happened. "Do you think that robot mans ears were really muted?" Wash asked after a few minutes.

"No, he was dead." Carolina said sarcastically.

Apparently, Washington didn't know that. "REALLY!?" He yelled, eyes wide and looking ready to cry. "But... but... he was the best baby sitter ever, of all time!"

Carolina slapped her forehead, mumbling something about 'gullible Wash'. "He's not dead, Wash. He was just lying, he heard everything."

"Oh." Wash said very quietly, smiling then at the baby sitters. "This is going to be the best game of hide and seek ever, of all time!" He announce very quietly.

"Do you think they know?" Church asked Carolina. "I don't wanna get found out... me and Tex have the best spot to hide in."

Washington shook his head. "Not as good as mine, its the best ever, -"

"Of all time, yeah, we know." Carolina cut in. "No, they don't suspect a thing. As soon as dinners over and we're outside... its hide and seek time. Tucker will search first, alright?"

Tucker nodded proudly. "Yep, I'm gonna win!" He yelled.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be up soon, this is only part one!


	4. The Best Game Of Hide And Seek Ever, Of All Time Part 2

After food was eaten in the Red Base, the Red Team took the whole Blue Team outside to play. the sun was still high in the sky and shining down, with no signs of rain. Sometimes... no rain was a really nice thing. Caboose had gotten outside first, running full force for Blue Base, but Donut had just barely caught him.

"Whoa there, Caboose. We're not paying over there today." He explained. "We're staying over here by Red Base, don't worry, there's plenty to do here!"

With a nod from Carolina, Washington decided to start operation Hide and Seek. "OW!" He screamed as loud as possible, forcibly tripping over a rock and scraping his knee. It hurt like Hell, but hey, in every challenge, you get bruised. "MOM!" He continued, catching Donut's attention.

In minutes, Donut was at his side, with Doc carrying band-aids. In the meantime, Carolina signaled to Tucker, meaning it was his time to shine. "Uncle Grif, Uncle Simmons!" He called, hopping up and down. "I think I saw a tank!"

"Shit! Grif, it was your job to tell Sheila to stay away from Red Base while the kids are out!" Simmons yelled as he and Grif ran towards Tucker.

"Shut up, I was sleeping when you told me that." Grif explained.

Simmons eyes widened beneath his helmet. "What!? But your eyes were open!"

"I painted my eyelids, genius." Grif said, smirking at his brilliance. "Guess you fell for it, huh?"

"Shut up, asshole. Come on." Simmons said, heading towards Blue Base. "Donut, me and Grif are gonna go tell Sheila that the kids are out, don't do anything crazy while we're gone!"

Donut gave them a thumbs up before going back to talking with Washington and Doc. Carolina smirked, with Grif and Simmons heading to the other side of the canyon and with Donut and Doc distracted, she could put the plan further into motion. Looking towards Church, she smirked, then darkened as she saw what he was holding. He was told to merely tranquilize their 'parents' while they played, but he wasn't using the pistol Carolina had given him... he had his sniper rifle.

"Church, NO!" Carolina yelled, but he had already fired.

The first dart bounced right off of the wall of Red Base before going flying into the air... there was silence as it descended. "OW!" Everyone heard Grif screech from across the canyon. "Did I just get hit by a-" He fainted.

Carolina sighed, glaring at Church. "You idiot, you almost shot me!"

"Shut up, I got this!" Church yelled back, adjusting the gun a bit, it was amazing that neither Donut nor Doc had noticed anything yet.

In seconds, another dart went flying, but it slammed straight into Donut, which was unexpected. "I DID IT, I DID IT!" Church yelled, jumping up and down in excitement. "I shot him, what a hit!"

However, Doc suddenly realized what was going on. "Kids? What are yo-" He was cut off as Caboose smacked him in the back of the head with a rock, making everyone stare at the six year old.

"What?" Caboose asked, staring at his friends. "I saved the day!"

Carolina shrugged. "Whatever, with them out of the way... Tucker, start counting!" She smirked.

Sure, by now both Washington and Carolina remembered more of their memories from Project Freelancer and their lives, but all they remembered of the horrible incidents were that things went wrong and out of their control. Now, they were both simply enjoying their time here in Valhalla, trying to suck up all of the childhood memories they could before they'd turn back into adults. Carolina took off, out of sight, but Washington followed, a strong feeling from memories told him that Carolina was intelligent and his boss, so he decided just copying her might help him win.

Church was out and about too, carrying his new stuffed bear that he called Tex, since it wore her shirt. He hurried through the canyon, looking everywhere until he saw his hiding spot, the rocks beside the waterfall. He hurried there, dashing behind a rock with a huge smirk on his face. From any angle, it would be hard to see Church, especially since he was next to the water and his clothes matched the color of the waves with ease. However, he yelped as he felt someone suddenly standing beside him. He hopped back, only to see Caboose at his side.

"Caboose!?" Church yelled, staring with wide eyes at the rookie. "What're you doing here?"

"Hello!" Caboose greeted, smiling widely at Church. "I followed you because you are my bestest friend and bestest friends must hide together, it is the rules!"

Church growled. "Who told you that?" He asked. Sure, he hated Caboose sometimes, but... he still had a soft spot for the rookie.

"Agent Washington... sort of. He followed Carolina and I know they are bestest friends because Washy said they are so I thought 'I'll go hide with Church because he is my bestest friend' so I came here because I followed you." Caboose explained happily. "And now we are together."

Church sighed, looking away. "I bet Carolina never has to deal with this..." He muttered.

"I said NO, Wash!" Carolina yelled as she shoved Washington out from under the bed she was hiding under in Red Base.

Wash looked hurt. "But Carolina... Caboose is going with Church, let me in."

Carolina growled, huffing before motioning towards Washington. "Fine, come in, but don't give us away."

Washington nodded, scotching back under the bed until he and Carolina were curled up next to each other. After awhile, it grew very quiet. "I miss Maine." The male agent decided.

"Me too." Carolina agreed as she rolled over a bit to face Washington, seeing that his grey blue eyes were glittering with pain. "I miss York the most though... I don't remember everything about him though, I think we're close."

"I think me and Maine were best friends once... or more." Washington muttered. "Maybe we were brothers?"

"For some reason, I think that's not it." Carolina explained. "I think... I think I loved Yo-" She was interrupted as Tucker yanked Washington by the arm, pulling him out.

Tucker chuckled. "Found you!" He announced, looking proud of himself. "Was anyone else down there?"

Washington thought it over, sending several scared glances at Carolina. "No, I was the only one."

"Where's Carolina?" Tucker questioned.

"Um... we were talking through a walky talky, I don't know where she is... I thought I heard rushing water." Washington lied, but for once in his life, it was a good lie.

Tucker shrugged. "Whatever, come on, lets go find, Carolina!" He yelled, dashing out of the room with Wash right behind him.

Washington sent one last glance at Carolina, smiling sadly. "Bye, boss." He whispered before following after Tucker.

To be continued...

Next part will be out soon!

A/N: Please comment, PS, I'm writing another story called Team Player in the Red Vs Blue universe, I think you'll like it if you like this!

~Supercasey.


	5. The Best Game Of Hide And Seek Ever, Of All Time Part 3

"I'm home!" Sarge yelled as he entered Red Base exactly ten minutes later, freezing at the sight before him.

The whole base was a mess; children books were scattered everywhere, toys were sprawled out mainly in the living room, a broken playpen was tipped over in the kitchen, and several puzzle pieces were covering the table. The whole place reminded Sarge loosely of a nursery. He looked around carefully, setting the bags he had with him on the floor, running a hand through his short, white hair. He whistled, eyes wide when he saw the state of the kitchen.

"What in the name of Mary Poppins happened in here?" Sarge asked, still unsure of where his teammates were. "Simmons! Donut... fuck it, I'll even settle for Lopez! I expect one of ya to come out here and tell me what happened, and it better involve Grif's horrifying death!"

When no response came, Sarge cursed under his breath and picked up his luggage, walking off to his room. When he got there, he was surprised to find it open, but thought nothing of it. He was well known for leaving it unlocked whenever he left the base for patrol anyhow. Once inside, Sarge dumped his things on the floor. Carolina, who was still hidden under Sarge's bed, froze in fear at the sound, watching Sarge's boots for any signs of danger. Anything that big had to be a terrible monster, or worse!

She made a grab for a Pistol she didn't have on her thigh's nonexistent armor, her hand twitching in a grabbing motion that kept repeating in the empty air. Carolina's breath hitched as Sarge walked over to his bed, plopping down; the thing about military beds is... they're not very big, and they're not very durable.

So of course she screeched when he sat down so heavily.

Sarge jumped to his feet at the loud, earsplitting sound, pausing briefly in an attempt to let his unnecessary adrenaline wear out into the atmosphere. He froze, however, when he heard soft crying from under his bed. With an uncertainly that only a soldier could own, Sarge peeked under the bed, freezing when he came across a tiny version of Agent Carolina beneath it, who had tears trailing down her face and dripping to the floor noiselessly.

Without a word of warning, Sarge threw his arms under the bed, gently catching Carolina and dragging her out, holding her against his chest as she struggled, but in no way had a chance to escape his iron grasp. The military man smiled at Carolina, holding her up to look him in the eyes. He was stunned briefly by how green her eyes were and how red her hair was. Sarge hadn't ever really spent a lot of time with his own kids back home, but... something about this little girl made Sarge grin at her.

"Why hello, lil' lady." Sarge greeted, smiling warmly at the little girl in his arms. "Where'd you come from?"

Carolina sniffled, pressing her face against Sarge's T-shirt as an alternative to speaking, too scared and afraid to form audible sentences much less an explanation for her presence. "Come on, let's go find my good fer nothin' team and tell 'em the good news!" Sarge offered, carrying Carolina out of the room.

"W-what are y-you gonna tell 'em?" Carolina hiccuped out, rubbing her eyes.

Sarge thumbed a few tears off of Carolina's face, smiling in a way she knew a father should, but hadn't seen in a very long time. "That's easy, 'lil girl. I'm gonna tell 'em how we finally have an advantage against those dirty Blues!" With that, he left the base, not at all realizing that he was holding a 'dirty blue' in his arms the whole time.

...

"Holy shit, Sarge is back!" Simmons screeched, staring at the parked Warthog in front of Red Base with fear in his eyes. "Oh my God, Sarge is gonna kill us!"

"Calm down," Grif ordered, struggling to hold both Church and Caboose in his arms. He and Simmons had found the two wrestling in the river. "We'll just say that the Blues ran off and we found a bunch of kids."

"Uh... guys?" Donut spoke up, pointing with worry filled eyes at Sarge.

Not two feet away, Sarge stood, Carolina held carefully in his unarmored arms. "Why, hello there, boys." Sarge greeted, smirking at his team. "Lookie what I found. Looks like this 'lil lady wandered off from home, huh?"

The Reds were speechless, up until Washington came charging out the base after Tucker, who had somehow gotten aloud of his Energy Sword again. "Tucker, no, come back here!" Wash begged, unable to keep up with the smaller boy. "We're gonna get in trouble!"

"Wait jus' a minute here!" Sarge ordered, grabbed Wash and holding him up, looking the child over. "What in the- Washington? Is that you?"

"Um... how're you?" wash asked, looking just a bit frightened, but began crying once he saw how scared Carolina looked. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

"You boys wanna explain this?" Sarge asked, tone dangerous as he held the two sobbing Freelancers in his arms, his glare a deep blue seeing as his helmet was off.

"We can explain!" Doc yelled, running back to the Reds. He had made a B-line to catch Tucker and held said Blue in his arms, the Energy Sword turned off and tucked into a gun holster on Doc's leg. "You see, Sarge. The Blues ended up finding a strange weapon, but when they used it, it turned them into little kids! As you can see, they don't remember much, so we're watching them until they turn back into adults."

"I see..." Sarge replied, then grinned, holding Wash and Carolina up the in the air, both kids having calmed down from their earlier sobbing, now just staring blankly at Sarge. "Why didn't you boys call me back early!? This is the opportunity of a lifetime! Now that them Blues 're nothin' but 'lil babies, we can re-raise them to be members of Red Team! Aw, I already got ideas on how to do it, too!"

"Um... should we be concerned?" Doc asked, giving Donut an exasperated look.

"Naw, I think Sarge has got it handled." Donut explained, taking Tucker from Doc's grip to give him a stern glare. "What were you guys thinking running off like that? You could've gotten really hurt! Don't you ever scare us like that again, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Tucker replied, yawning as he rested his head on Donut's shoulder, eyes drooped from fatigue. "'M tired... can we go home now?"

Donut nodded, allowing Tucker to ride on his shoulders. "Sure thing, buddy. I think we could all use a nap!"

Grif perked up, handing Caboose and Church, who were both fast asleep, to Simmons. "Fuck yeah! Now That's something I can get behind!"

All was quiet, even Sarge had shut his trap to stare at Grif. "... That's kinda gay." Donut pointed out, giving Grif an exasperated once-over.

And so started the beginnings of another useless argument, via Red Team.

...

A/N: Very short chapter, but I'll try and do more soon! We'll see though. Please R&R!

~Supercasey.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter, I'll write more soon! This my first Red vs Blue thing, but hey, I love de-aging stories and this was just begging to be written. I'll put in my headcanon appearances soon, so don't worry! Fanart is completely welcomed and if you want one of your pictures to be in the chapters, just ask and I'll try and out it in! More will come soon, the idea came from a story called "...And that is why lasers are bad." Its really cute and sweet, a de-aging one-shot of Caboose being a little kid!


End file.
